Mementos
by AnimeKoneko
Summary: This is a collection of short fanfics about different AOT pairings. It's not just romantic fanfics though; it'll include friendship fics as well. The two main pairings will probably be Levi X Petra and Eren X Mikasa. Take note that this collection will not include any yaoi or yuri stuff.
1. Puppy

_**I'm going to start this collection with a Levi X Petra fic. (Just because they're my most favourite pairing in the anime) Please keep in mind that I don't really write romantic stories that much, so hopefully all these fics will make sense.**_

 _ **I'm also open to any ideas, so don't be shy to share a possible storyline with me in your review. Just no yaoi or yuri stuff please.**_

 _ **#1: Levi X Petra**_

* * *

Puppy

"Heichou! Heichou!"

Levi uttered a sigh of frustration. He knew that voice all too well. And judging by the excitement in her tone, he knew that he won't be able to continue with his work for quite a while. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy or appreciate her company, he was just extremely busy at the moment: Sorting out the paperwork for tomorrow's big expedition. Probably the biggest and most important expedition so far. He can't afford any delays. The door to Levi's office suddenly swung open, banging against the wall loudly.

"For fuck's sake, Petra. How many times do I have to tell you to knock first? You're acting like a -"

"Look who I found," the copper-haired girl said, cutting Levi completely off. She was cradling something small and furry in her arms. "It's a puppy! Isn't he adorable?"

Levi's left eyebrow started to twitch a bit. Petra had interrupted him to introduce a dog? Not only did Levi not like dogs (he hated them actually; carrying around fleas, dirt and diseases) but he was also pulled out of his work for something as silly as this. This was typical Petra behaviour. Even a gum-mark on the pavement can get this girl excited. He struggled to understand her sometimes.

"I'm quite busy right now, Petra."

"But he's so cute! We need a companion like him here. To brighten things up a bit," she countered while stroking the puppy's back.

"I don't like dogs. They are filthy." Levi didn't look up from his paperwork while speaking, hoping that Petra (and the dog) will leave when she realize that he's not going to participate in her excitement. But Petra did not recognize the hint, or recognized it but refused to give Levi what he wants.

"I don't care. I'm keeping him."

This bold statement made Levi's eyebrow twitch again. He doesn't know one soldier that'll have that much guts to say something like that, but Petra was different, or rather, the relationship that Levi and Petra shared were different. Levi sighed, not having the strength or capability at the moment to argue with her about keeping the thing.

"Where did you find the dog anyway?" he asked instead, still looking down and pretending to continue with his work.

"I found him in the streets, sniffing around for food. I can't believe someone will just throw an adorable fellow like him away."

Levi snorted.

"Oh, I believe it."

That statement made Petra a bit mad, and Levi knew it would. But he didn't care. Petra should know by now that he doesn't like animals (horses are an exception though)

"And that's exactly why we need a dog in our presence. To change the attitudes of people like you."

Levi gave a heavy sigh.

"If you want to keep it, fine. But it's going to remain in your room at all times. It's definitely not allowed in the kitchen, dining hall, my office and certainly not in my room. If I catch it in either of those places just once, I'm kicking the mutt out of this building."

"Don't call him that!" Petra gasped.

"What? A mutt?"

"Yes! You're going to hurt his feelings."

Feelings? Since when did dogs have the ability to understand human words? Now Levi was convinced Petra is crazy. He knew that Petra was probably just trying to tease and irritate him, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Whatever, Petra. Just take the mu- . . . d-dog away and leave me in peace, please."

"Not yet," she said, giggling. "You and I first have to think of a name for him . . . together!"

In that moment, Levi made the mistake of looking up, and he regretted this action the moment his gaze rested on her beautiful, copper-coloured eyes. It was probably the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. There was a certain sparkle to them and for a while, Levi lost himself in their depths. Any other guy would have fallen for Petra's trap then and there, but Levi, through sheer will-power and personality flaws, managed to break free from her enchantment.

"I-I already told you. I'm very busy right now and I don't like dogs." Levi silently cursed himself for stuttering at the beginning. A faint smile played at the corner of Petra's mouth.

"Oh, come on! Look at him. He's so cute!"

The copper-haired girl took a couple of steps forward and thrusted the puppy forward till it was right under Levi's nose, literally. The captain's eyes stretched wide when the smiling girl placed the puppy on his desk, right on top of his paperwork. Levi could literally hear something pop inside his head. Maybe a vein? She had definitely crossed the line now.

"Petra Ral!" he shouted, banging his fists onto the desk hard. "These actions are unacceptable! And as your captain and superior, I order you to leave my office now!"

Any other soldier would have wet themselves upon hearing Levi's angry tone, but Petra just huffed and lifted the puppy gently. Levi stared down at the papers that was littering his desk, his right eye twitching slightly: Almost every single one of them had at least one filthy pawprint imprinted on it. Such behaviour from any other soldier, even a close comrade, would have caused Levi to make a much bigger scene, but for some reason, he couldn't do it with Petra. He knew his feelings for her was getting in the way.

"We still have to think of a name for him though," Petra said matter-of-factly, stradling the little "beast" in her arms oncemore.

Levi just sighed and tried his best to remove some of the dirty, pawprint- markings. Petra started to feel quite guilty and looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, Levi. I didn't know his paws were dirty."

The captain looked at her, his hard gaze softening when he saw her pathetic state. He knows he'll never be able to stay mad at her. Petra was very special to him.

"I guess we can think of a name tomorrow after the expedition," Levi said, blushing slightly. These words made Petra's eyes lit up instantly.

"Really? Thanks, Heichou." She smiled at her captain sweetly.

Levi gulped.

"I-I'm just not going to touch it though. Its fur is probably ladened with dirt and fleas."

"I don't mind. Picking a name for him is a start. Just don't go back on your word."

"I never do, Petra," Levi assured her, while organizing the papers into a neat pile. "But remember our deal though. You may keep the dog as long as you keep it away from the previously named places, including me."

"Hai, hai," Petra said, nodding her head. "I'm very responsible."

"Uh-huh," Levi said, rolling his eyes. That's another argument that he's going to leave for a different day. "I have to get this work done now, Petra."

"Sure, I understand."

Levi sighed. If only she had understood five minutes ago.

"See you during dinner-time, Heichou," Petra said, waving at him while exiting his office. Levi just shook his head and grabbed his pen again to finalize the cursed paperwork.

Five minutes later, Levi frowned when he thought he heard a strange noise near the entrance to his office. He lifted his head and stared at his open doorway with narrowed eyes.

 _I forgot to tell Petra to close the door behind her._

The captain just shrugged and returned his attention to his work, trying his best to concentrate. Suddenly he felt something small and soft brush itself against his legs. Levi mentally cringed when realization hit him.

 _I washed and dry-cleaned these pants just this morning._

"Petra!"

* * *

Levi entered the building with a sigh, dumping his 3DMG onto the nearest table. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to squeeze the echoes of screams and crunching bones out of his head. That expedition was terrible, probably the worst of them all. He slowly walked to the dining hall, staring at the empty seats while standing in the doorway.

Suddenly he heard a faint bark, followed by the sound of pattering paws approaching him. Levi's breath caught in his throat when the little "beast" came into view. The puppy sniffed the captain's shoes and then sat in front of him, panting happily, staring up at Levi with huge, brown eyes, unaware that his master is gone forever.

Levi swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and did something totally unexpected, even to him: He crouched and started patting the puppy on its head. Remembering the promise he made to someone, his emotions nearly got the better of him, but Captain Levi does not cry; Captain Levi may not cry. Staring at the puppy's excited face again, an image of a certain copper-haired girl flashed in front of his eyes. The only word that Levi could think of at that moment was "regret".

* * *

 _ **Hopefully that wasn't too lame.**_

 _ **The next fic will be posted soon~**_


	2. Just one regret

_**A shout-out to my first follower, tgphb!**_

 _ **#2: Armin X Annie**_

* * *

Just one regret

I don't understand . . .

From the moment I left the Walls and started my mission, I told myself to forget about casualities and unnecessary deaths. My main priority was to capture Eren and not allow a single person to stand in my way. Every soldier that poses a threat to discovering who I really am, has to be eliminated if given the chance, even those that had trained with me.

So why did I spare his life? Why was he different from the rest that I had crushed?

I remember those frightened eyes when I lifted his hood. It was eyes that knew he would only be able to survive now if I show him mercy, which I did. That's something I don't understand: Why did I show mercy to him, but nobody else?

Was it because I didn't see him as a threat at all? Did I underestimate his abilities that much? No, it wasn't just that. There's another reason.

Every time I thought about the blonde-haired boy, I couldn't help but smile. He was different from the rest of the trainees, including me. He didn't crave the destruction of the titans. Thoughts about revenge, blood and self-satisfaction didn't pollute his mind. He was caring, kind and gentle. He was just . . . different. Everyone looked up to him because of his ideas and intelligence. Ironically, it was those talented aspects of him that had lead to my defeat.

Do I regret not killing him when I had the chance? Do I hate him for leading me into a trap? Oddly enough, no . . . not at all. I am glad he's still alive. I am glad he's able to spend some more time with his friends. I know that if I had chosen to take his life, I would have crushed my own heart in the process. Honestly, the Survey Corps and all the other people within these walls are going to need his intelligence and insight. Who knows? Perhaps he'll even be the hero in the end.

I guess the only thing I really regret is not being able to see or speak to him again. I am still stuck in this crystal, never to laugh, cry, smile or even move again . . . crystallized forever. And if I was free now, probably a prisoner, I would have told him the reason I spared his life; the reason I didn't crush his body. I still have to pass on this message to myself though, for I have never experienced these feelings before nor did I believe they exist. To me, love was silly; childish. No-one had time to think about relationships and a better future with each other. I definitely didn't. But these feelings do exist and they exist because of one very special, blonde boy.

So survive in this cruel world; be strong. Perhaps if I manage to break free from these icy bonds one day, I'll be able to tell you this: My true feelings.

I love you, Armin Arlert.


	3. The wrong assumption

_**Reviews:**_

 **sandrahdez3541** _ **: I'm glad you enjoyed both endings. Honestly, I was afraid they were a bit stupid, so thanks for reassuring me. Thank you for reviewing~!**_

 _ **Another shout-out to two new followers: Sentine107 and Tiffany7898.**_

 _ **#3: Levi X Petra**_

* * *

The wrong assumption

Eren sighed as he made his way to Captain Levi's room. He was given orders by Erwin to deliver a very important message to him. The titan-boy looked down at the envelope in his hands.

 _Why must I deliver this message? I thought there were still trust issues regarding me being a titan and all._

It wasn't that Eren was lazy; he just didn't like speaking or interacting with the captain alone. Every time Eren stared into Levi's eyes or heard his dominating tone, the titan-boy couldn't help cringing, wishing he could just disappear through the ground. Honestly, the captain had that affect on everyone, except one person though . . .

When the brownhead reached the closed door to Levi's room, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever greeting Levi will throw at him. But before he even touched the wooden door, voices were heard from the other side. They were a bit muffled, but Eren could still make out every word.

"Are you sure you're ready this time, Petra?"

Eren recognized Levi's voice immediately.

 _Petra? What's she doing in his room?_

The titan-boy knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help himself. He was very curious.

"Y-Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright then. Let's start."

There was a slight pause before Petra's voice was heard again.

"Wait, wait. Before you dive in, let me just remove this as well . . . okay, now I'm really ready. Bring it!"

A few seconds passed before Eren heard the loud creaking noise of a bed.

"I have to go in deeper." That was Levi's voice.

"Fine, but slowly please. I'm sort of new at this, remember?"

Eren's eyes stretched wide when he heard strange noises coming from Petra; several yelps and moans, accompanied by the creaking of bedsprings now and then.

"Levi, faster!"

"I can't go any faster. There are limits you know."

"It's coming!"

"You're too fast. You have to wait for me as well."

"Not really."

"Petra!"

"Levi, it's here!"

Both of them were making bizarre noises now and Eren quickly stepped away from the door, unable to listen to them any further. He was blushing madly. He could literally feel heat radiating from his face. With a last quick glance at the closed door, the titan-boy hurriedly made his escape. He definitely saw the captain and Petra in a different light now.

* * *

Inside Levi's room (right after Eren left):

"Aaawwww," Petra said, lowering her controller. She was sitting cross-legged on top of Levi's bed. "The game beat us again."

The captain was sitting next to her with a controller as well. He gave three "tsks" while shaking his head.

"I told you this videogame was difficult. You jumped around on the bed like an idiot."

Petra pouted.

"I do that sometimes when I'm excited. I don't understand why we have to mute the game though. It makes the game less fun."

"I don't want the rest of the squad to hear I'm in my room playing videogames. It'll ruin my image," Levi said matter-of-factly. "And you better not rat me out."

"Don't worry," Petra said, laughing. "I can assure you, your secret is safe with me."

The important message never reached Levi that day and Eren was scarred for life.

* * *

 _ **Ugh! Please tell me if this fic was silly/stupid.**_


End file.
